


The Doctor Watson to Your Great Detective

by Ressick



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressick/pseuds/Ressick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short codicil to The Snowmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Watson to Your Great Detective

Jenny sat in front of the fire, a journal on her lap and a fountain pen moving regularly across the page. Her free hand tapped on her lip, as she paused and stared into space.

“Recording our adventure, my dear?” Vastra asked softly, as she settled on the couch next to her wife.

“Aye, best to get the details while all is still fresh in my mind,” Jenny replied, snuggling up to Vastra absent-mindedly.

“Mister Simeon seems to think that ‘Mr Doyle’ is influenced by our cases. Perhaps you are dancing too close to the truth when you write.”

“It’s not as if I am writing about snow monsters and Kraal plots, darling. Though I did get a most interesting letter from an aficionado asking if Holmes and Watson were Urnings,” she laughed. “Perhaps I should have one of them marry, lest there be suspicions of gross indecency.”

“If they have yet to prosecute Mister Wilde, I doubt they shall bother with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Not that they could find him,” Vastra pointed out gently.

She chuckled, “If they did, they would be surprised to find a woman, firstly, and second to find her married to the Veiled Detective of Paternoster Row.” Setting her pen and journal aside, she turned towards her wife. “Perhaps it’s fitting that a reader sees love between Mr Holmes and Doctor Watson. It certainly exists between us.” Moving a warm hand to the back of Vastra’s neck, Jenny guided their lips together, stroking the scales under her fingertips.

After a long day which saw their dear friend the Doctor finally leaving London for the wide universe, as well as their conflict with Mr Simeon and the Great Intelligence, there was nothing better than basking in their love in the warmth of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As far as I can tell, Arthur Conan Doyle has only been mentioned on-screen in Who, and seen only in some of the books. I don’t know if other Whovians count the books as Canon - as I was raised a Trekker, I tend to enjoy but discount any novels attached to a series. Therefore, Jenny totally could be writing under a pen name for The Strand.


End file.
